


Добро пожаловать в Старлинг-сити

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Лузеры приехали в Старлинг-сити
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Добро пожаловать в Старлинг-сити<br/><b>Бета:</b> hronikata<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Лузеры, Стрела, команда Стрелы. Упоминается Кугар/Дженсен<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен, слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> экшен<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> кроссовер с сериалом "<a href="http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/661938/">Стрела</a>" от CW. Пост!муви относительно Лузеров, таймлайн - между 2 и 3 сезоном "Стрелы", альтернативная география :D (Старлинг-сити находится на западном побережье США), вероятный ООС персонажей.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b><i> —  Да ладно тебе. Пуч, ну это же Старлинг-сити! Чувак, ты что, правда не понимаешь? Ну, тот самый город, где какой-то парень как будто открыл свой филиал Лиги Справедливости. </i><br/>—  Подожди, —  Пуч покрутил головой, что-то соображая. —   Ты хочешь сказать, что мы едем в гости к психу в зеленом трико?<br/>—  Ага, —  счастливо улыбнулся Дженсен. —  Будет весело.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано по мотивам заявки с Зимнего Инсайда для команды WTF The Losers 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в Старлинг-сити

Дженсен пытался удобно устроиться на узкой кровати, наблюдая, как Кугар аккуратно и быстро — как всегда — собирает вещи. С первого этажа доносилась громкая ругань, там Аиша пыталась отговорить Клэя от «этого самоубийственного и на редкость тупого занятия». Снова. 

— Ты не помнишь, какой это раз за день? Четвертый или пятый? — спросил Дженсен и потянулся за ноутбуком.  
— Пятый, — спокойно ответил Кугар, один за другим доставая из платяного шкафа тяжелые черные кофры, в которые был упакован почти весь лузерский арсенал, а потом оглянулся на Дженсена и вопросительно поднял бровь. — Опять?  
— Ну слушай, не может же человек просто взять и бесследно исчезнуть, — зачастил Дженсен. — И не ухмыляйся так, я в курсе про нас, но, вот просто чтоб ты знал, на Лузеров до хрена всего осталось в сети, надо просто знать, где искать. Я кое-что специально не снес, только информацию поменял, чтобы, ну, достоверно всё было. Электронные следы, чувак, понимаешь? 

Кугар улыбнулся, что в переводе с его странного языка на человеческий означало: «Окей, не кипятись, ты — профи, и я тебе доверяю». Ну, по крайней мере, Дженсен хотел, чтобы это расшифровывалось именно так. Он беззаботно улыбнулся в ответ, подхватил ноутбук и переместился на кровать Кугара — та казалась удобнее и уж точно шире — и плюхнулся на мягкий матрас точно рядом с винтовкой. Кугар нахмурился. 

— Да ладно тебе, Куг, у меня стресс. Мне нужен отдых. И кофе. И нарыть что-нибудь на этого Оливера Куина, а лучше — сразу на Уоллер, потому что Клэй с Аишей ругаются прямо как мои предки, я же рассказывал тебе, они могли ругаться так, что мы с Джесс успевали сбежать из дома, проголодаться и вернуться. Ненавижу ссоры. Вот мы с тобой никогда не ссоримся, правда, Куг? И это круто, ну, я думаю, что круто. И Пуч с Джолин не ссорится. Правда, он её и малыша видит раз в полтора месяца, может быть, дело в этом.

Дженсен заткнулся на секунду, внимательно посмотрел на Кугара и, вытянувшись на покрывале во весь рост, защелкал клавишами ноутбука.

— Мне не нравится, что она как Макс. То есть, почти как Макс. В базах ЦРУ, АНБ и половины разведок мира нет её досье, только отдельные упоминания в шифрованных документах. И, если честно, Аиша права — этого охренеть как мало для того, чтобы доверять этой Уоллер. Как вообще можно доверять кому-то, кто работает в конторе, которая называется «А.Р.Г.У.С.» . Бред же. Они бы еще Цербером обозвались.  
— Не поедешь? — Кугар подошел и уселся на пол рядом с кроватью.  
— Поеду, — Дженсен покачал головой. — Просто не люблю не понимать. 

Внизу хлопнула дверь, кажется, что-то ударилось в стену, а потом Клэй громко и очень вежливо попросил их «притащить уже сюда свои задницы». 

Дженсен пожал плечами и медленно, нехотя начал подниматься с кровати:

— Зато я наконец-то получу свой кофе. 

Конечно, никакого кофе ему не досталось, только очень злой Клэй, который был решительно настроен на что угодно, кроме нормального обсуждения плана. 

— У вас есть еще полчаса, потом мы выезжаем в Старлинг-сити.  
— А Аиша? — осторожно (ну, как ему, наверное, казалось) поинтересовался Пуч, которого наконец удалось вытащить из гаража.  
— Аиша не едет, — отрезал Клэй. — Ей не нравится идея Уоллер, не нравится Уоллер и черт знает, что еще. В общем, она подождет нас здесь. — Он сердито посмотрел на Дженсена. — Ты выяснил что-нибудь?  
— Ничего интересного. Оливер Куин — богатенький, точнее, уже не совсем, наследник Куин Консолидейтед, историю со смертью и внезапным воскрешением я пересказывал вам вчера, в этом смысле парень почти как мы. Потерял отца при крушении, мать убита недавно, сестра Тея уехала вроде бы в Европу. Сейчас компанией формально владеет Оливер, но по факту управление осталось в руках совета директоров, которые ему не слишком благоволят. Жены или постоянной девушки нет, близких друзей тоже. Собственно, всё. Не знаю, что на него есть у Уоллер, но этот парень вообще не похож на человека, вляпавшегося в дерьмо, ну, такое, серьезное дерьмо, которое подразумевает сотрудничество с Максом.  
— Никто не похож на такого человека. Однако... — Клэй недобро ухмыльнулся. — А что там с Уоллер?  
— С Уоллер всё еще хуже, полковник. Отдельные упоминания в документах разведок и секретных служб, но ничего конкретного. Только слухи про какие-то необычные отряды, которые вроде как есть у А.Р.Г.У.С.А. Короче, если кто и может вывести нас на след этого ублюдка — то это она, а не Куин. Но поехать, — Дженсен проигнорировал неодобрительный взгляд Клэя, — всё равно стоит. Разберемся на месте.  
— Дженсен, — Пуч задумчиво потер пятно от машинного масла на джинсах и нахмурился, — ты уже забыл, как хреново было в прошлый раз, когда мы решили разобраться на месте и действовать по ситуации?  
— Да ладно тебе. Пуч, ну это же Старлинг-сити! Чувак, ты что, правда не понимаешь? Ну, тот самый город, где какой-то парень как будто открыл свой филиал Лиги Справедливости.  
— Подожди, — Пуч покрутил головой, что-то соображая. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы едем в гости к психу в зеленом трико?  
— Ага, — счастливо улыбнулся Дженсен. — Будет весело. 

***

Дорога была долгой, ноутбук сел еще два часа назад, а виды западного побережья Дженсена никогда особо не привлекали. Ему было скучно и неудобно и хотелось размяться, но Клэй был, похоже, настроен добраться до Старлинг-сити сегодня, и Дженсен не рискнул заводить разговор об остановке. 

— Мне кажется, — он зевнул, потянулся и прилег на заднее сидение, положив голову на колени Кугару и поджав ноги, — мы можем заслужить прощение Аиши.  
— Как? — Пуч выглядел по-настоящему заинтересованным. Клэй старался сохранить свое фирменное «мне-на-всё-насрать» выражение лица, но не слишком в этом преуспел.  
— Просто, — Дженсен потерся головой о ноги Кугара, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, замер на секунду, немного покраснел и перестал ерзать. — Если верить интернету, в этом городе столько ублюдков, что мы вполне сможем собрать целую коллекцию ушей из Старлинг-сити и подарить ей. Ну, когда вернемся.  
— Дженсен, — Пуч скривился. — Это отвратительно. Они же испортятся.  
— Аише это скажи, — парировал Дженсен. — И вообще. Можно положить их в холодильник.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — Клэй обернулся к нему с переднего сиденья, поморщился, глядя на довольную ухмылку Дженсена, но продолжил, — что в романтике ты понимаешь еще меньше меня.  
— Ну, мне хотя бы никто бомбы не подкладывает, — Дженсен неопределенно дернул головой, машину тряхнуло, и он хорошенько приложился виском о колено Кугара. — Твою мать! 

Кугар улыбнулся краешком губ и, когда Клэй отвернулся, незаметно погладил Дженсена по волосам. Дженсен только вздохнул. Дорога до ближайшего мотеля в Старлинг-сити показалась ему бесконечной. 

***

На следующее утро Дженсен сидел в номере, который делили Клэй с Пучем, и благодарил всех технократических богов, которых сам только что выдумал, за изобретение человечеством кофеварки. Рядом отчаянно пытался не зевать Кугар. 

— Ладно, парни, соберитесь. Нас мало, объектов много, придется разделиться. — Клэй ткнул пальцем в точку на карте города. — Кугар, тут находится клуб, раньше принадлежавший Куину. Я хочу знать, зачем богатенький мальчик открыл его в таком опасном районе, и выяснить, что там происходит сейчас. Наблюдай, но сам не лезь, понял?

Моментально проснувшийся и сосредоточившийся на задании Кугар молча кивнул. 

— Дженсен, ты — в Куин Консолидейтед. Мне нужно всё: разработки, планы, досье службы безопасности на каждого работника компании.  
— Понял, — Дженсен уже начал прикидывать, что ему потребуется. — Пойду устраиваться на работу, им наверняка нужны хорошие кодеры.  
— Хорошо. И, слушай, давай в этот раз без секретных правительственных проектов, ага? Стриптиз в лифте, так и быть, оставляю на твое усмотрение. Пуч подстрахует тебя, если что, но лучше не рисковать. А я загляну в особняк семьи Куин. Встречаемся здесь в восемь вечера. В разборки не ввязываться, стволы не светить. Вопросы?  
— Неа, — синхронно ответили Дженсен и Пуч. 

Старлинг-сити был симпатичным, но довольно странным городом. Во всяком случае, именно так Дженсен решил после непродолжительной прогулки от дешевого магазина одежды до главного офиса Куин Консолидейтед. 

— Хэй, Пуч, — Дженсен остановился у центрального входа, чтобы еще раз проверить связь.  
— Всё нормально, слышу тебя. Как обстановка?  
— Спокойно. Сейчас пойду внутрь. Прикольный город, а?  
— Дженсен, что ты опять несешь?  
— Ну правда, чувак, оглянись. Ты видишь тут хотя бы одного плохо одетого человека? То есть, кроме меня и себя. Такое чувство, что в этой части города можно ходить только приличным богатым людям. И знаешь, что мне интересно?  
— Дай угадаю. Ты хочешь спросить, где тогда бедные и неприличные?  
— Бинго, умница Пуч. Надеюсь, Клэй или Куг прояснят этот вопрос, пока я буду красть самые секретные из всех секретных разработок.  
— Дженсен, — в наушнике раздался нарочито медленный вздох Пуча, — просто заткнись и иди работать.  
— Да, сэр! 

Куин Консолидейтед на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от Голиафа и других подобных компаний — огромный холл, много стекла и блестящих поверхностей, пара охранников, окинувших его цепким взглядом и симпатичная профессионально-вежливая девушка, сидевшая за информационной стойкой:

— Добрый день, сэр. Могу я вам чем-то помочь?  
— Здравствуйте, — Дженсен запнулся, пытаясь найти взглядом табличку или бейдж, — мисс, вы меня очень выручите, если подскажете, где находится офис 409. Понимаете, я пришел на собеседование, но, боюсь, шансы потеряться в этом здании у меня гораздо выше, чем устроиться на работу. 

Девушка весело улыбнулась. 

— Думаю, я смогу с этим что-нибудь сделать, — она защелкала мышкой. — Как вас зовут, сэр?  
— Форд. Роберт Форд. 

Она изумленно взглянула на него и все-таки рассмеялась. 

— Простите, мистер Форд. Просто у ваших родителей, кажется, было отличное чувство юмора.  
— Ох, вы об этом, — Дженсен неловко поправил очки и постарался изобразить как можно более смущенное выражение лица. — Отец читал лекции по истории в Мичиганском университете, и, понимаете, разбойники американского запада всегда были его слабостью. Ну вот я и оказался Робертом. Он и правда решил, что это будет смешно.  
— Ну, по-моему получилось забавно. Надеюсь, Джесси Джеймс за вами не придет? — девушка подмигнула ему и продолжила. — Вам нужно на четвертый этаж, офис 409 будет слева, четвертая дверь от лифта.  
— А лифт?  
— Прямо за вашей спиной. Удачи на собеседовании, мистер Форд, — она снова тепло улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, еще увидимся.  
— Спасибо, мисс. Вы меня просто спасли. 

Дженсен шутливо отсалютовал ей и направился к лифту, бормоча про себя: «Роберт Форд, серьезно? Плохо, очень плохо, Дженсен. Еще бы Недом Келли назвался». 

В нужном ему офисе Дженсен обнаружил только хорошенькую блондинку, которая сосредоточенно перебирала бумаги, сидя за большим столом для переговоров. 

— Привет. Это здесь проходит собеседование? — Дженсен подошел к столу и протянул девушке руку. — Я Роберт Форд, где-то тут у вас должно быть мое резюме.  
— Нет. То есть да. Наверное, — смутилась девушка, но руку пожала — с силой, которой Дженсен не ожидал от обладательницы таких хрупких маленьких ладоней. — Как вы сказали, вас зовут? Мистер Форд?  
— Ага, — кивнул Дженсен, — а вас не предупредили?  
— Забыли, наверное, — пожала плечами она. — Мистер Форд, рада знакомству, меня зовут Фелисити Смоук.  
— Роберт, пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, Роберт. Вы посидите тут пару минут, я закончу с бумагами для своего начальства и позову кого-нибудь более, ну, в общем, кого-нибудь, кто не так занят, хорошо? В какой отдел вы хотите попасть?  
— Ну вообще я вроде как мечтал участвовать в разработке программных продуктов Куин Консолидейтед. У вас же есть собственные программные продукты?  
— Чего только у нас нет, — пробормотала Фелисити, не отрываясь от бумаг. Краем глаза Дженсен заметил на нескольких папках с документами грифы «секретно», но больше ничего прочитать не смог. — Программные продукты, значит? Ничегошеньки в этом не понимаю. 

Дженсен уже хотел ответить какую-нибудь милую доброжелательную ерунду, но тут Фелисити резко встала из-за стола, убрала бумаги в шкаф, оставив только несколько толстых папок, которые тут же исчезли в её сумке.  
— Была рада знакомству, Роберт. Подождите тут еще немного, скоро к вам кто-нибудь заглянет.  
Она быстро вышла из офиса, стуча каблуками. Дженсен остался один. 

***

— Что, она вот так просто оставила тебя в переговорной, рядом с включенным компом? — Пуч даже не пытался скрыть удивление. 

Они тянули пиво в номере мотеля, дожидаясь остальных, и Дженсен уже третий раз пересказывал ему все подробности визита в Куин Консолидейтед. 

— Говорю тебе, чувак, с ней что-то не то. Ну вот сам подумай, что она делала в том офисе? И не позвала мне никого, я там полчаса еще точно проторчал.  
— Ну может она вообще секретарша какого-нибудь большого босса и просто искала для него документы? А про тебя забыла.  
— Угу. Документы с грифом «секретно», которые просто так лежат в шкафу в открытой неохраняемой переговорной. Во всех крупных корпорациях так делают.  
— Вдруг нам повезло? — Пуч лениво отсалютовал Дженсену запотевшей бутылкой.  
— Повезло? Нам? Хэй, ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? — Дженсен глотнул холодного пива и закашлялся. — Вот оно, всё наше везение. Серьезно, Пуч, вспомни, сколько проблем мы огребли, когда залезли в Голиаф. Если бы не Куг, я бы вообще оттуда не ушел. А здесь — вот они секретные документы, вот он — комп, подключенный к корпоративной сети, и защита на нем очень странная.  
— В смысле — странная? То есть, даже для тебя?  
— Именно. Понимаешь, она похожа на бронированный периметр с хорошо спрятанной потайной дверью. Найти её сложно, но если уж удалось, пройти дальше — это пара пустяков. Такое ощущение, что кто-то специально эту лазейку оставил. Дошло?

В замке мягко повернулся ключ и в номер зашли Клэй с Кугаром. Вид у обоих был усталый. 

— Рад, что вы здесь, парни, — кивнул Клэй. — Странный город. Дженсен, делись пивом и повтори еще раз, что ты накопал?

Дженсен безуспешно попытался изобразить глубокий обморок. Не впечатлился никто, даже обычно игравший в поддавки Пуч, и пришлось рассказывать всё заново. В четвертый раз описывая внешность Фелисити Смоук, Дженсен заметил, как настороженно посмотрел из-под шляпы Кугар. 

— Что, Куг? — Дженсен встал с низкой, слишком мягкой кровати и включил кофеварку. Чутье, ни разу его не обманувшее, говорило, что пива на сегодня хватит.  
— Невысокая, красивая, волосы убраны в хвост, платье красное, чуть выше колена? — спокойно перечислил Кугар.  
— Похожа, да. У неё еще сумка такая, небольшая, но стандартная папка спокойно влезает. На вид довольно тяжелая. Сумка, в смысле, не папка.  
— Да, — Кугар поставил пиво на пол и оглянулся на Клэя. — Она была в клубе. Пришла около пяти, как выходила — не видел.  
— Не видел или не выходила? — уточнил Клэй. 

Кугар пожал плечами:

— Через главный выход никто здание не покидал. Но там есть служебный, его я не видел, и еще дверь в подвал. Надежная, я открыть не смог.  
— Значит, клуб. А я-то голову ломал, почему у Куинов дома ни одной зацепки, — нахмурился Клэй. — Парни, сегодня ночью нас, похоже, ждет вечеринка. Кугар, мне нужны подробности. Все, что запомнил.

Со слов Кугара получалось, что Фелисити пришла в клуб не одна. С ней был хмурый парень в красной толстовке, невооруженный. Свет в здании не горел, из дверей никто не выходил. В половину восьмого Кугар решил проверить хотя бы первый этаж и обнаружил, что клуб был пуст. На удивленное замечание Пуча про вроде бы опасный район и наркоманов, которые просто обязаны были тусоваться в заброшенном помещении, Кугар только развел руками и сообщил, что обстановка «Вердант» не тронута вообще. То есть, ни выбитых стекол, ни разрисованных стен, всё в целости и сохранности. И мощная охранная система на усиленной двери в подвал. 

По просьбе Клэя Дженсен перерыл всю информацию, которую успел вытащить с серверов Куин Консолидейтед, но ничего не нашел ни про клуб «Вердант», ни про Макса, ни про разработки супер-мега-оружия, которым Клэя пыталась напугать Аманда Уоллер. Впрочем, про саму Аманду Уоллер он тоже ни слова не нашел. 

— В общем, либо компания Куина действительно ни в чем не замешана, либо кто-то умеет очень хорошо прятать концы в воду, — резюмировал Дженсен, уже сидя в машине.  
— Скоро узнаем. Сколько времени тебе понадобится на эту дверь? — спросил Клэй, обернувшись к нему с переднего сидения.  
— Если Куг ничего не перепутал, то минут двадцать, не меньше.  
— Долго, — хмыкнул Пуч, — дайте мне С-4 и минуты хватит.  
— Не вариант, — возразил Клэй, — в подвале могут быть люди. Эта мисс Смоук и черт знает кто еще. Пусть Дженсен работает.  
— Ну ладно, я просто предложил. А то тут скучно. Мы торчим в Старлинг-сити уже сутки, а еще не видели ни одного супергероя. — Пуч обернулся к Дженсену. — Где твои психи в трико, чувак? Ты обещал, что будет весело. 

Дженсен услышал грохот и скрежет, краем глаза успел заметить искры на асфальте справа от них, потом Хаммер дернулся и резко остановился. Рядом с чувством выматерился Кугар. 

— Что за херня, Пуч?  
— Из машины все, быстро. Тут какого-то типа в капюшоне уронили с байка, он прямо нам под колеса влетел. 

Перед Хаммером лицом вниз лежал парень в разорванной красной толстовке. Дженсен подбежал к нему, проверил пульс и обрадовано крикнул:

— Он живой, Клэй, звони 911, Куг, Пуч, давайте сюда, перевернем его.  
— Чувак, а если у него со спиной что-то? Нельзя переворачивать, хуже только сделаем, — возразил Пуч, подходя ближе. — Куг, найди лучше аптечку. 

Дженсен уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить Пучу, но тут раздался быстро приближающийся шум моторов — три тачки, внедорожники, прикинул он про себя — и на перекресток вылетели Гранд Чероки. Машины замерли чуть поодаль, из первой медленно, нарочито лениво вылез высокий лысый мужик с некрасивым шрамом на пол-лица. И так же медленно вытащил пистолет из-под ремня джинсов. 

— Валите, парни, отсюда, — дружелюбно посоветовал он, — а его оставьте. Вам ведь проблемы ни к чему?  
— Эй, друг, — Клэй поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен, и сделал два шага вперед, — какие проблемы, зачем? Мы просто сбили парня, хотели врача вызвать.  
— Сами вызовем, — осклабился лысый и направил пистолет на Клэя, — валите, пока я не передумал. 

Он кивнул кому-то в первом внедорожнике, и из машины вылезли еще двое, ему под стать — такие же огромные, только пока еще не успевшие обзавестись приметными шрамами на мордах. 

— Ну как? Сами уберетесь или помочь?  
— Слушай, ну чего ты завелся, — Клэй всё еще стоял в нескольких ярдах от лысого и спокойно улыбался, — сказано — сделано, сейчас мы уедем. 

Дженсен почувствовал, как зашевелился рядом с ним парень, и тут Кугар наконец-то показался из-за Хаммера и начал стрелять. Бугаев-близнецов он уложил на месте, куда делся главный, Дженсен заметить не успел — он кое-как сгрузил на заднее сидение опять потерявшего сознание парня, сам плюхнулся рядом, Пуч прыгнул за руль, они подхватили остальных и свалили с перекрестка с максимально возможной скоростью. 

Два из трех внедорожников не отставали. 

— Халтуришь, Куг, — недовольно фыркнул Дженсен, — и никто не хочет мне объяснить, что это было?  
— Займись лучше парнем, а? У него, похоже, бедро прострелено, — посоветовал Клэй и кивнул Кугару, — сможешь их убрать? Лучше по шинам. 

Раздавшийся через несколько минут звук удара, звон разбитого стекла и скрежет металла сообщили Дженсену, что с задачей Кугар справился на отлично. 

— Один есть. 

Ну, с половиной задачи. 

Кугар нырнул в салон и привычными, отработанными движениями перезаряжал Беретту, обеспокоенно посматривая то на парня, вроде бы опять начавшего приходить в себя, то назад, на последний джип, который понемногу начал отставать.

Дженсен, прижавшись как можно теснее к двери машины, пытался нормально осмотреть неожиданно спасенного ими чувака. Левое бедро действительно было прострелено, но, судя по тому, что парень до сих пор не истек кровью, артерия не задета. Плюс наверняка ушибы, треснувшие ребра и еще какие-нибудь ништяки. Если он слетел с байка на полной скорости, без этого точно не обошлось. Дженсен кое-как нашарил под сидением аптечку, извернулся как мог, но достал. И только тогда заметил очень внимательный взгляд Кугара. 

— Куг, ты чего? Пистолет заклинило? — ляпнул Дженсен первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Они остановились. А этот, — он кивнул на парня, — был сегодня в клубе. С девушкой.

Парень тихо застонал и ощутимо напрягся. 

— Эй, чувак, кстати, как тебя зовут? Я знаю, что это больно, сейчас мы приведем тебя в порядок, — Дженсен разорвал упаковку с бинтами, не переставая болтать. — Чего это они на тебя взъелись?  
— Рой, — он попробовал пошевелиться, задел раненную ногу и прикусил губу. — Парни, выпустите меня из машины, а?  
— Рой, — доброжелательно (Дженсену немедленно захотелось оказаться где-нибудь за много миль от Старлинг-сити. Он отлично знал этот тон) сказал с переднего сиденья Клэй, — там за тобой едут очень, очень плохие парни. Точнее, за нами. Как ты думаешь, что будет, если мы остановимся и они тебя найдут? Сколько ты проживешь, минут пять?  
— Да какая разница. У вас-то проблем не будет. 

Расхохотался, кажется, даже Кугар. 

— Чувааак, — весело протянул Пуч, не отвлекаясь от дороги, — проблемы — наше второе имя. Так за что они тебя так, а?  
— Не люблю торговцев дурью, — тихо произнес Рой. — Ай, черт!  
— Не дергайся лучше, — Дженсен придавил повязку, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, — парни, его надо в больницу. Пуля, похоже, в ноге застряла.  
— Только не в больницу! — Рой побледнел, кажется, еще больше. Дженсен забеспокоился, что тот опять сейчас хлопнется в обморок. — У меня есть друзья, они помогут.  
— Друзья-врачи? — скептически хмыкнул Клэй. — Повезло тебе.  
— Можно мне телефон? — Рой проигнорировал подначку. — Я позвоню и всё улажу. 

Клэй хотел возразить, но на очередном перекрестке наперерез им выскочили уже два джипа. Пуч выругался, хватаясь за руль, машину занесло, но они все-таки успели свернуть на свободную улицу.  
— А твои поклонники настойчивей, чем я думал, — осклабился Клэй. — Пуч, давай к восточному выезду, попробуем оторваться от них.  
— Конечно, — заворчал Пуч, вдавливая в пол педаль газа, — я же ходячий навигатор, помню, где восточный выезд в городе, который вижу первый раз в жизни.  
— Три, нет, уже два квартала прямо, направо, снова направо и по прямой до эстакады, после неё налево, — внезапно четко и ясно оттарабанил Рой. — И дайте телефон, друзья в полиции у меня тоже есть.  
— Да ты полон сюрпризов, — восхитился Дженсен, но за мобильником не полез.  
— Угу. Херовых таких. Прямо как весь этот город. — Пуча было едва слышно из-за раздавшихся выстрелов. — Ну вот. Теперь они еще и стреляют, Аиша была бы просто счастлива. Она предсказала задницу, и мы в неё попали.  
— Пуч! — Взвыл Дженсен, крепче зажимая повязку на бедре Роя. — Какого хрена ты всегда оказываешься прав? Ну, по крайней мере, когда дело касается полной задницы.  
— Возможно, потому что я в этом разбираюсь? — Пуч даже не повернул голову, выкручивая руль вправо. У его любимой собачки, стоявшей на приборной панели, казалось, вот-вот оторвется голова. — И меня надо хоть иногда слушать?  
— Ладно, парни, — Клэй нахмурился, стараясь сохранить суровое выражение лица и не приложиться головой о дверь машины. — Выяснение того, кто лучше разбирается в задницах, с вашего позволения, отложим на потом. А сейчас, Пуч, пожалуйста, вывези нас отсюда, пока еще какая-нибудь херня не случилась.  
— А я чем занимаюсь, — огрызнулся Пуч, но всё равно прибавил газу. Преследовавшие их внедорожники вроде бы ненамного отстали. 

Само собой, херня не замедлила случиться. Как только они выехали из-под последней эстакады, отделявшей их от хайвэя, Дженсен почувствовал, как Хаммер тряхнуло и повело на обочину. 

— Шина! Кугар, твою мать, ты там нас прикрываешь или дрочишь? Ублюдки прострелили нам шину, — завопил Пуч. 

Хаммер снова дернуло, и Кугар залез обратно в салон, шипя сквозь зубы. Дженсен увидел, что рукав его футболки стал темным от крови.  
— Держи, — он заставил Роя крепко прижать бинт к ране, забрал у Кугара Беретту и аккуратно высунулся из окна. 

Преследовавших их машин всё еще было две.

— Штампуете вы их, что ли, — пробормотал себе под нос Дженсен, всаживая в джипы обойму пистолета. Безрезультатно. Хаммер вело вправо, Пуч изо всех сил пытался удержать машину, но было ясно, что долго это продолжаться не может.  
— Оторвись чуть-чуть и останавливайся, Пуч, — на губах Клэя появилась очень злая ухмылка. — Попробуем по-другому. 

По-другому сначала получилось чуть лучше: Дженсен, кажется, наконец попал и немного задержал преследователей, относительно целый Хаммер, перегородивший дорогу, стал неплохим прикрытием для Дженсена с Клэем. Рой, замотавший все-таки свою рану, и Пуч с Кугаром успели свалить на обочину точно перед тем, как из-за поворота вылетел последний Гранд Чероки. 

На приветствия плохие парни размениваться не стали, сразу начали палить. Дженсен на секунду выглянул из-за Хаммера, выстрелил в ответ и пожаловался Клэю:

— Опять Калашниковы. Никакой фантазии у чуваков.  
— У всех пятерых АК?  
— Угу. Полная херня, неудобно даже. Куг их сейчас снимет всех, как котят. Ну, то есть...  
— Дженсен, — шикнул на него Клэй и выглянул из-за машины сам. — Угадай, почему они перестали стрелять?  
— Нууу, — Дженсен показательно наморщил лоб. Ему было весело, — Кугар уже справился?  
— Нет. Просто их теперь семеро. И пулемет, — сообщил Клэй с невероятным спокойствием.  
— Пулемет? Валим, Клэй! 

Свалить они не успели. Чувак в зеленом капюшоне появился непонятно откуда, снял — выстрелив из лука, Дженсен сначала глазам не поверил — троих парней, тершихся возле пулемета. Еще одному прострелил руку Клэй, двоих, попытавшихся залезть обратно в джип, притормозил Кугар. Хорошо так притормозил, прямо по коленям. Дженсен, неизящно, зато эффективно встретивший хуком справа последнего плохого парня, который пытался пробраться к их Хаммеру, им даже посочувствовал. Правда, совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Эй, там, Робин Гуд или как тебя, — заорал из темноты Пуч. — Тут у нас раненый, ему нифига не помешает твоя помощь.  
— Желательно, медицинская, — добавил Дженсен в спину парню-в-капюшоне. — А лучше — та и другая. 

***

Конечно, сначала они почти подрались, а потом уже всё выяснили. И что все здесь — хорошие парни. И что Пуч не хотел называть Стрелу «психом в кожаных штанах», а просто напрягся и ляпнул глупость, когда на него наставили современный и очень угрожающий лук. И что Стрела вообще-то не имеет привычки пытаться убить всё живое, а просто волновался за напарника. И — да — что Рой — это и есть напарник Стрелы. «Арсенал, ну, это он прозвище придумал», — сказал Рой и наверняка покраснел бы, если бы не кровопотеря. Дженсен честно старался не ржать, получалось не очень — искал выход адреналин. А когда Стрела пробормотал себе под нос, тихо, но очень разборчиво: «Фелисити, всё в норме, но мне нужен Диггл с фургоном», все-таки не удержался.  
— Фе... Фели... Фелиситииыы, — хохотал он, согнувшись почти пополам. — Красивая блондинка, да? В обалденном платье?

Стрела оторопело кивнул. 

— Пууууч! С тебя пиво. Я же сразу сказал, что с ней что-то не так, — Дженсен успокоился, вытер выступившие на глазах слезы, внимательно взглянул на Стрелу: капюшон с того упал, когда он помогал тащить и удобней укладывать Роя, и теперь ветер трепал короткие русые волосы. В голове что-то щелкнуло и мозаика наконец сложилась. — Хэй, Клэй. Я понял.  
— Чего? — все, кто держался на ногах, повернулись к нему одновременно.  
— Ну, в общем, готов поставить винтовку Кугара, — Дженсен улыбнулся, — Куг, я знаю, что делаю. Короче, ставлю всё, что угодно на то, что Куин Консолидейтед вообще и Оливер Куин в частности никогда ни о каком Максе не слышали. Верно я говорю, мистер Куин?  
— Как ты понял? — нахмурившийся Оливер стянул с головы маску.  
— Фелисити. Она была в офисе компании, сказала, что работает с бумагами для своего начальства. Потом в клубе — и исчезла из него непонятно куда. А теперь ты взял и попросил у неё фургон. Я просто сложил всё вместе. 

Оливер неверяще взглянул на него. 

— Ну ладно, перед визитом в Старлинг-сити я хорошенько порылся в сети. Для того чтобы делать всё то, что делал Стрела, мало физической подготовки — без обид, чувак, ты всё равно крут — и классного лука. Арбалета. Ну, вы поняли. Нужен штаб и информационная поддержка. Очень-очень крутая информационная поддержка. А еще эти дыры в системе безопасности компании. Ну, в общем, вычислить вас было не так уж сложно. Я удивлен, что этого никто не сделал раньше.  
— Круто, — протянул Оливер. — А теперь, может, все-таки объясните, кто вы, черт возьми, такие и что забыли в моем городе?

Объясняли долго, сначала Оливеру и спокойному Дигглу, который гнал по ночному Старлинг-сити так, что восхищенно присвистнул даже Пуч. Потом испуганной Фелисити, неловко налаживавшей капельницу для Роя, из бедра которого Оливер достал пулю прямо на столе посреди охренительно оборудованного подвала. 

— Ну, про Макса я действительно от вас в первый раз услышал, — хрипло сказал Оливер и потер красные от недосыпа глаза. В Старлинг-сити наступило утро. — Но пять дней назад из Куин Консолидейтед были вынесены довольно важные разработки научного отдела. Теперь я знаю, кто это сделал.  
— Что за разработки? — устало поинтересовался Клэй.  
— Альтернативные источники энергии. Подробности спросите у Фелисити, — Оливер оглянулся на уснувшую на неудобном стуле девушку. — Она столкнулась с Дженсеном, когда пришла за бумагами по этому делу.  
— А что с Уоллер? — уточнил до этого молчавший Пуч. — При чем тут она и её этот, как его, А.Р.Г.У.С?  
— Диг, — Оливер повернулся к напарнику, стоявшему у стенда с оружием, — что говорит Лайла?  
— Что Уоллер улетела пару дней назад. Никто из агентов не знает, куда она направилась.  
— Ну, — радостно вскинулся Дженсен, — зато мы точно знаем, с кем она собирается встречаться. И как она выглядит.  
— Дженсен, — удивленно протянул Оливер, — ты собираешься найти главу секретной службы по фотографии?

Дженсен засмеялся. 

— Ты даже представить не можешь, чувак. Макса мы нашли по голосу.

Оливер удивленно поднял брови. Кугар, сидевший рядом с Дженсеном, тихонько хмыкнул. Клэй, зевая, тяжело поднялся с кресла. 

— Эй, Дженсен, позвони Аише, — попросил он, — пусть присоединяется. Похоже, тут мы ненадолго задержимся. Ты не против, Оливер?  
— В Старлинг-сити всегда рады гостям.


End file.
